Ignition - A Frozen Fanfiction
by Weldon Kenfield
Summary: In short: Anna has powers, Time travel and alternate universes are involved. T for safesies. [Kristoff, Anna]
1. Chapter 1 - Author's Foreword

**Ignition – A Frozen Fanfiction**

by Weldon Kenfield

**The Big Bang**

Otherwise known as the story before the story. No, it's not a prologue!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Frozen. This should be apparent. I also do not own any of the characters or plots of Frozen. This should be just as obvious. The only things I DO own are my plot elements and any characters I make up. The question this answers is generally a stupid one.

* * *

**Story Summary:**

I may be decent at writing stories, but descriptions are not my forte. I shall thus try to list the aspects of this story for you in an as succinct manner as possible.

Anna has powers.

Time Travel is involved (a lot of it).

Alternate universes are involved (but they bleed over into the main universe, so the story itself still takes place in Frozen's universe). However, this does not necessarily mean crossovers (cameos might happen).

Elsa and Anna are not going to love each other more than sisters, as the movie portrayed.

* * *

**Author's Foreword:**

Hello dear Reader. First things first; this is my first fan-fiction. Note, not my first story; I do have some writing experience, so the concepts and ideas displayed in this story should not be disastrously conveyed. I am also a Grammar Nazi, and thus, will do my best to type in the most legible English possible. That said, I saw Frozen in theaters two days after it came out, and was instantly captivated by it. My family, especially my sister, enjoy singing along with the songs all day long. It can be a tad aggravating at times, but the songs are classics and I can't be mad at them for long.

I was lucky to see Frozen before it became a massive, internet-spanning phenomenon. I did not have to listen to screaming schoolgirls, or bear the entire audience singing along with the songs (as happened the second time I saw it in theaters). My family got the DVD for it, and nearly plays it every night, unless I can manage to get to the TV first and put on some good old science fiction. But enough about my life.

Recently, I discovered fan-fiction, and realized how much I wanted the universe of Frozen to continue on. I proceeded to read through most, if not all, of the fan-fiction in the Movies Frozen category of this website, and took a major liking to the ones which decided Anna needed a power of her own. However, none of the stories were complete enough for me. None went into enough detail for me to really believe that the story takes place in the Frozen universe, simply because of the amazing job Disney did with their film. Given that I measure anything from Frozen up to that, to a fault, perhaps, I wanted more. So here we are, with my attempt.

Yes, Anna has powers in this story. If you don't like this (no idea why you wouldn't, but I digress), don't read it. Likewise, I do not condone incest, so Elsanna shipping is off the menu. The main storyline does _**not**_ take place in an Alternate Universe. Alternate timelines bleed over, but only in the "one-decision-changed-time's-patch" way. I plan to integrate this story as the continuation of Frozen. I'm also fairly terrible with songwriting, so I'll likely avoid the characters singing anything but their past sung songs for the entire story. Unless I suddenly get a burst of creative songwriting talent, or someone else with said talent offers their aid. If anything I've mentioned turns you away from me, I apologize, but I will not change my writing style for external pressure's sake.

I've noticed that most authors go "please, review! I needz them!" at the end of every chapter. I will not be doing this. Review, don't review, follow, don't follow. That is your choice. Obviously I'd be grateful if I was to receive said things, but I don't have an addiction. Hmm... what else to say? Like, Subscribe? No, that's a YouTube thing. Oh well. Let's begin.

(I may update this in the future. Current to 7/28/2014)

**Chapter 1**

_Waking up_

It was dark. Oh so very dark. I couldn't move, couldn't think, nor see due to an absence of light. A sharp ringing in my ears ruled that source of information out too. My motor skills would not respond, and as such, I was immobilized for the time being. The only thing that was working, it seemed, were my memories and conscious thought. I desperately tried to remember, to find some clue as to what was happening; but my mind betrayed me, offering naught as an answer. I had not lost my memory, but it contained nothing which could offer any help in my current state. Nor could it provide a reason for my current predicament.

The last thing I remembered was walking down my neighborhood road, greeting the small children playing in their yards. I was on my way home from a day's work, tiresome as it was, but interesting and intellectually stimulating as well. After entering my home, I sat down under a lamp, and began to read. I had indeed needed to rest, as my legs refused to move after I retired to my reading chair. The contents of the book I had picked to relax with were beyond my mind at the moment, but the memories could provide the length of time before my body went to bed without my consent. _That explains the backache_, I thought to nobody in particular. I would have spoken this, but my speech seemed to be working just as well as the other functions of my body were currently. Reading chairs were not meant for sleeping on.

It seemed that I had done everything normally after my day of work, besides falling asleep in my chair. I suddenly had a terrifying thought: _What if I had paralyzed myself somehow?_ Wherever my body was, the area started heating up, almost as if in response to my calamity. I swore that my hearing had returned, because I suddenly picked out the crackling of many flames, nearly to the volume of a forest fire. I was in full panic mode at this point, because humans and fire generally do not exist in the same area very well. I had to get away from wherever I was, but before that, I had to gain control of my body back.

I struggled in my dark mental space to reacquire connection with my extremities. With great mental effort, my fingers brushed together. _Good, that's a start_, I whispered to myself, both calming me down and bringing to my attention that my speech was once more functional. Once more, something strange occurred, with the raging inferno of wind and heat dying down to merely a small sea of popping sounds. _Heat_, I thought to myself, realizing I had the sensation of touch back across my entire body.

I immediately noticed something odd about that sensation. I couldn't put my finger on it quite yet, but something was up with my body. It was... weird. It's as if some areas of skin had ceased to exist, and in those areas, a feeling not unlike sandpaper's rub was present. _If I just recovered from paralyzation, that might cause this. Though I've never heard of this happening before_, I mused, distracting me from the dire situation I was in. Not surprisingly, however, I felt the heat around me leave completely, the crackling and popping of the flames gone. I instantly put two and two together to figure out that _the fire was controlled by my emotional state._ I'd never heard of fire doing that before, so a twofer had been pulled on me by wherever I was. It could be a coincidence, but the likelihood of that was second to none.

The second to last sense I regained was smell. What little wind there was around me brought burnt carbon and ash toward my nostrils; I recoiled and my hand landed on what must have been the border of the fire, as the ground felt like dust. Warily, I turned my head and opened my eyes, to take a look at what had been mere meters away from my body; My eyes were not yet adjusted, but I could see basic shapes and colors. _That black ground does not look comforting_, I thought, and sat up, waiting for my eyes to come into focus. My hands were situated behind my back, propping me up with what little strength I had. The expansive remains of the field I was in caught my eyes, which widened to their maximum: the entire area was charred, burnt grass, trees and bushes dotting the landscape. I looked down, and noticed three things. One; I was sitting on a circular patch of green grass, the only oasis in this destroyed wasteland, Two; I was wearing a dress, and Three;

I had a chest which extended much farther than normal, ending in two mounds.

The sudden shock of this realization and the ordeal I had already been through overtook me, and I fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was two long, golden red, braids of hair.

**End Chapter 1.**

**Author's Footnote:**

I hope to keep each chapter to about this length (including the foreword). It didn't tire me out, nor did it feel like I was leaving out too much detail. I quite like the cliffhanger I've dropped on you all, but this is only the first chapter, so we'll have to wait and see what happens, won't we? :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Fire from the sky

**Chapter 2**

_Fire from the sky_

Anna was ecstatic. She jumped for joy, bounding up and down the hall outside Elsa's room, with a grin threatening to crack open her face, and belting at the top of her lungs "Do You Want to Build a Snowman". She figured that eventually, Elsa would get annoyed and drop what she was doing just to get Anna to be quiet. The rendition of her song was sloppy, at best, due to the constant spring in her step jostling the princess's lungs up and down.

What seemed like an eternity passed by, and though Anna's stamina was startling even to Arendellian athletes, she began to tire out. Continually (more or less) singing and running laps around a hallway drew too much strength for her to keep going. Even though she was spent, she paced in front of Elsa's door, trying to think of any way she could to get inside. _Maybe I should knock_, she thought, right before deciding to go through with her idea. Anna approached the door, and lightly made her signature knock; the door proceeded to swing open. She had to resist all her instincts to whap herself in the forehead as she hissed at her own stupidity. _The door wasn't even closed_, she grumbled to herself, pushing it open and walking in.

Elsa sat in her reading chair, peering over her chosen book's top edge. Her cerulean eyes were alight with mischief, and she was positively beaming at her sister's plight. Upon seeing this, Anna screwed up her face into a scowl, slightly yelling, "Elsa! Why did you let me stay out there like that! That was mean". She was blushing crazily, embarrassed beyond belief. The usually wide and deep blue of her eyes was overshadowed by mock hurt and grief, as she put on her best pout for Elsa's benefit. Of course, her sister didn't believe it in the least, knowing Anna far too well at this point, and simply cracked out a retort through her huge smile; "It was much more fun listening to you wail your lungs out, not knowing that my door was already open." Elsa shook her head at Anna's defiant look, adding "You should have checked to see if the door was open first, Anna. I was fighting the urge to laugh myself silly because of your lack of perception."

"I know, I know...", the rowdy princess glumly agreed, "but what you did was still mean, Elsa!" Anna looked to the floor, scuffling her feet. "I thought you might... might be shutting me out again." The last part came as barely a whisper, but Elsa heard it. She leapt to her feet, surprising Anna with a huge, sisterly hug. "I'll never shut you out again, Anna. You know that." After Anna relaxed from the shock of a sudden balance shift, they remained in the embrace for what seemed like minutes. Anna withdrew from the hug, and Elsa held her at arm's length, wiping away the tears rolling down her sister's cheek. Wishing to confirm her earlier assumption, she pondered to Anna "You... DO know that, don't you?" Anna looked up at Elsa's loving face and nodded, wiping her eyes and sniffling. "I know. It just takes a while, after what you put me through, you know?" Elsa, somewhat shocked, stiffened. "Anna, I'm sorry I put you through those years. I have no excuses worth that isolation, but I will continue to try to make up for it for the rest of our lives," she choked out, nearly to tears herself, "I will never shut you out again, Anna."

Just as Anna was about to reply, she saw the sky darken rapidly outside Elsa's window. Completely forgetting about her feelings, she stood with her mouth agape as the gray cone of cloud touched the ground a ways from the castle. "Elsa! There's a... a thing, behind you! I can't explain it, just look!" Twirling around, but being careful not to knock Anna's head off her shoulders, Elsa aligned with the window. She knew exactly what that was. She'd never seen one in person before, of course, but the stories of the destruction these weather events caused made her spine tingle. "Tornado," Elsa exclaimed, immediately fearing for Arendelle. "Anna, I have to go stop this thing! It'll wreck everything in it's path!" She had spun around at this point, and Anna could see the abject terror in her eyes. She could feel it as well, given the frost spreading rapidly from Elsa's feet, covering her room in the Queen's emotions.

"Not without me, you don't," Anna exclaimed, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder just as Elsa had done a few minutes earlier. "I won't let you go without me!" she said as the Queen began to tell her to stay put. Elsa, seeing the determination in her sister's stance, caved. "Fine. But on one condition – if I tell you to run, you run. No looking back, and don't try to help me." Smirking, the reply was simple; "No promises." Elsa shook her head, thinking with pride, _That's my sister. Staying by my side against everything in the world telling her to do the opposite, including myself._

The sisters bolted out Elsa's door, taking a sharp right to the hallway, then a sharp left to traverse the stairs. Anna, in her endless energy, having been refreshed by her reconciliation with Elsa, slid down the banister railing, grabbing a dirty look from Kai, the castle butler. He yelled after her, "Be more careful, Your Highness!", before shaking his head and resuming his duties. "_Little good it'd do, she's never listened to anyone telling her to slow down_," he muttered to himself. The sisters could not hear this, however; they were on a dead sprint out of the castle courtyard, and were already halfway across the bridge to town. People in the village had already begun to take notice of the tornado, and were panicking. The appearance of their Queen and princess helped calm their nerves some, and a few even cheered as the royals ran past. Anna, always the social flower, waved back as much as she could, nearly tripping over her skirt in doing so. Only Elsa's timely, stabilizing arm kept her from getting a makeover from the paving stones.

The tornado had changed at this point. Elsa couldn't put her finger on it, but it was different from what she had seen out her window. _It was also remaining in the same place_, she thought, _tornadoes aren't supposed to do that_. They were getting closer to the site, and already she could feel her panic rushing over her self-control, threatening to unleash eternal winter upon Arendelle once more. _Let it go_, she repeated to herself, over and over inside her mind. While it did little to help, she was at least not losing control anymore. Lost in thought, she didn't notice that which Anna did; "Elsa! The tornado! It's orange!" Looking up, Elsa nearly tripped over her feet from shock. It was indeed orange, the deep orange of wild flames. "I've never heard of them changing color from grey, Anna! I don't know what we're dealing with!" she tried to shout over the roaring wind, wondering if Anna had heard the message. The terrified look on Anna's face told her all she needed to know. "Anna, stand back!" Elsa yelled, willing her emotions to broil to the surface. She channeled her will into her fingers, and fired beams of ice at the tornado.

They evaporated to mist before they even got close. _What? My ice never melts without my command!_ Elsa thought, her mind racing for an explanation as she stood dumbstruck, looking from her hands to the tornado and back again. Her mouth was agape, the look on her face one of utter shock. She glanced at Anna, and her face told a similar story. As if to keep them from standing there, wondering what to do, a rushing noise not unlike that of a ship closing the distance with a human being began, growing louder and louder. A blinding light appeared inside the tornado, close to cloud level. The royal sisters had to shield their eyes from the equivalent of a star shining in their faces. The light rapidly began approaching the ground at the base of the tornado, along with the sound becoming louder.

When the light hit the ground, it erupted in flames, scorching a huge area of grassland around it. The meager snow which had been on the ground evaporated as if it had never been there, and raging wildfires danced throughout the scorched area. A sound like a giant hammer hitting an anvil rang out; Elsa and Anna were thrown backwards by a powerful force, just before the heat wave hit them. Anna could barely stand it, but Elsa the worst affected. She screamed in pain, the heat overloading her senses and causing her to faint from the pressure building in her skull. She slumped to the ground, hands held to the sides of her head. Anna ran to her side, cradling her like a newborn. After checking to make sure her sister was okay and breathing normally, Princess Anna of Arendelle looked over to where the tornado was, or more accurately, had been.

In it's place was a scorched circle of ground, easily 200 meters across. The flames which had overtaken that area were gone, leaving behind nothing but charred ground and ash. In the center of this area, there was a small oasis of untouched ground, grass green and alive. The snow had still melted off it, though. Upon that ground lay a figure, definitely human, looking like they were passed out. Anna, the bleeding heart that she was, checked once more to make sure Elsa was fine, seeing her chest rise and fall, and then ran towards the mysterious figure. As she neared it, she noticed that the figure was feminine, with long hair, so red it looked like fire itself, made up in a very similar way to her own hairstyle; a twin, over-the-shoulder braid, ending below her shoulders.

Moving ever closer to the woman, Anna noticed even more similarities. This woman was wearing her dress. The dress that she had on right now. The color was identical, the rosemaling along the bodice could not have been a more perfect match. _She stole my dress!,_ Anna deduced, oddly unconcerned with the rest of the strange similarities. Her dress was sacred! **Nobody** stole her dress! Angry now, she finished her approach in a slight run. What she saw when she finally got a view of the woman's face gave her a fright unlike any she'd ever had before. Her whole body freezing solid on the fjord before Han's sword could kill Elsa didn't even compare. _I must be dreaming. Or having a nightmare_, Anna thought, wiping her eyes to make sure they were working correctly. They were. She pinched herself, multiple times. _Not a dream, then. _She stumbled backwards, landing on her bum in the ash and soot-covered ground.

The woman looked just like her. The only difference between them was the color of their hair.

**Author's Footnote:**

Well, that realization sure was something, wasn't it! I tried experimenting with dialogue in this chapter, in order to prep for Chapter 3 (which will contain a **lot** of dialogue). How can Anna have a twin, though? Is this woman even a twin? We'll see.


	3. Chapter 3 - Contradictory Evidence

**Chapter 3**

_Contradictory Evidence_

Anna was drawn out of her stupor by the rapid back-and-forth motions of someone shaking her shoulders. As the shock began to wear off, her logical mind returned, beginning to wonder how it was possible for her to be in two places at once. She could not tear her gaze from the woman on the ground, however; she resigned to study her counterpart's face in greater detail. Her eyes swept from the woman's forehead to her neck, discerning what differences, if any, existed between them.

The woman had Anna's rosy cheeks, sprayed with freckles to an almost reckless abandon. The small button nose extending upward to her high eyebrows was furrowed with pain, possibly from some kind of nightmare. Anna's long neck was there as well, and what she could see of the woman's ears were just as round as hers were. _Identical in every way_, she mused, _except for that crimson hair_. Feeling her paralysis of fear leave her frame, Anna decided to deal with the person who was still shaking her shoulders, which was starting to make her neck hurt.

Turning her head to stare down the eyes of the offender, ready to unleash her best impersonation of Elsa's regal air, she began to open her mouth with a scolding upon her tongue. What she saw struck down any thought of a scolding; the distressed, very worried Kristoff looked down upon her, still shaking her shoulders, and mouthing something. _Why is he not speaking?_ Anna asked herself. She looked around, listening for other sounds. None came to her ears. _I'm deaf!?_ She thought in a panic, starting to scramble up to her feet, shaking her head and willing her hearing to return.

Kristoff was still shaking her shoulders. Hearing or not, she was fed up with the sick feeling her head was swimming in from the constant motion, and as such, grabbed his arms and tossed them aside. Her unnatural strength prevailed, tossing Kristoff off his feet and flat on his face upon the charred ground. Finding this immensely funny, Anna burst into light, hearty laughter at his predicament. He picked himself up off the ground, dusting off his pants and rubbing the ash off his face. Kristoff glared at her, mouthing what must have been "Think that was funny, do you?", though Anna could still not hear. She nodded, still chuckling to herself. After reaching behind her dress to her bum and dusting it off, she spoke, trying to enunciate her words so as to prevent sounding like an idiot. "I can't hear anything, Kristoff. Not right now." She wasn't sure if she succeeded in speaking legibly, but he nodded, at least getting the gist of her message.

_Oh no, Elsa!_ Anna remembered her sister's state, finally tearing her attention from her twin. She bolted over to Elsa, who was being put on a stretcher by two members of the Arendelle Royal Guard. She looked paler than normal, and her normally kept up white hair was frayed, blown out of it's signature braid by the explosion they had endured earlier. Anna cursed herself for not worrying about her more, and sooner, as she tightly gripped Elsa's hand in her own two. She took a further, closer examination of Elsa's state, trying to use her limited nursing knowledge to her advantage. It did not take a doctor's eye, however, to see that which brought a chill colder than the frozen fjord to her spine; Elsa had a long strand of crimson hair staining her snow white locks. Anna could feel her heart dropping by the second, as she immediately put her hand to her sister's head, hoping against hope that what she feared was not present. Unfortunately, her hand met what felt like a wall of fire. Elsa was burning up, like no other fever she had ever felt. Anna's hands dropped to her mouth, as she stumbled backwards, tripping over the ground in her sorrow.

Yet again, she was saved from a meeting with the paving stones by someone else, this time her beloved Kristoff. As he looked down upon the girl he'd just rescued from a bruised head, he observed that the fjord itself seemed to be pouring from her eyes, which were staring straight ahead at Elsa. He too turned to look upon the unconscious Queen, when his eyes landed upon the thing which had brought so much fright to his beloved. "Shit", he cursed, not quite caring for formalities given the situation he now found himself in. He clutched Anna to his chest, trying to comfort her even as his mind raced to understand the situation he now found himself in. _There's a twin of Anna unconscious in the middle of a charred field, my Anna is beyond the point of breaking down, and Elsa looks to be cursed. Great. I was just getting used to an uneventful life!_ Kristoff griped to himself. _Oh, and my Anna is currently deaf, too. Right._ Given that he was the only person in a position of authority able to function, the Royal Guard looked to him for directions.

Still cradling Anna, he began barking out orders, however shakily. "Those carrying Elsa, head to the infirmary immediately. Someone get a second stretcher for the woman in the field." He paused, looking back toward her, still marveled at the impossibility of Anna's twin. "That woman is not Anna, no matter how much she looks like her. Take her to the infirmary as well." The Royal Guard nodded, saluted Kristoff, and set about their tasks. One of the newer recruits asked, "What of Princess Anna?", worry on his face as he looked to the sobbing mess in Kristoff's arms. "I will take her back to the castle, don't you worry.", he replied, swooping Anna into his arms bridal style. "Sven! Sven, where are you!" he called out to his best friend, knowing he could not carry Anna all the way back. He was strong from his many years of ice harvesting, but Anna was much heavier than she appeared. _Not that I'd ever tell her that again_, he thought, blushing at the reaction he imagined from her. The look of mock pain on her face as she'd scold him about remarking on a woman's weight. He'd already made this mistake before, given he was not used to societal norms. Kristoff didn't particularly care for them either, but if he was to be a Prince, he'd have to at least pretend to follow them. And he'd do anything for Anna, so that was that.

Sven finally approached the couple, having bolted across town when he heard the long distant cry of his friend. Worried reindeer eyes looked upon Anna, still crying in Kristoff's arms, eyes as red as her rosy cheeks. No instruction was needed from Kristoff, as Sven turned and offered his back to the couple. "Anna, you need to get on Sven. I can't carry you back to the castle," Kristoff remarked, gently moving her near the reindeer's back. Still sniffling, she nodded, and climbed onto Sven. Her look was crestfallen at best, depressed at worst, and her boyfriend feared for her mental stability. He got onto Sven's back as well, and wrapped his arms around her, as he told the reindeer to return to the castle. Nodding, Sven set off, at a pace not quite running, but just short of tossing his riders off. He wanted to let Anna stay on him, which was hard to do, given her weak grip around his neck.

Anna was a hardy woman, but even she had a breaking point. Seeing a twin of herself, not to mention one which had arrived upon something which had most likely cursed her sister and sent her into an comatose, fevered state, had done it. She wept openly, her heart cracked in two. The sister she was just getting to know again after over 13 years of isolation was in mortal danger, and she was the only one who had any experience in the magical. Anna was stuck between a rock and a hard place, with a heart split down the middle. Elsa's predicament had struck the sister almost as hard as Elsa's ice magic had struck her last year, ending in her body freezing. Her emotions were getting the better of her, as they always did, which seemed to be a common theme among her family. Elsa's emotions were not well controlled either. This much had been proven at her coronation, despite the outburst being Anna's fault. Once they entered the castle, Anna would have to be strong, but for now, her weeping was fine with her. Kristoff and Sven didn't seem to mind either.

* * *

When Anna and Kristoff finally got to the castle gates, Anna had her war face on once more. Her eyes were still red, but the color was fading fast, and her tears had all but disappeared. She had the cloak of royalty on her shoulders once more, holding them up proudly, her face a mask of kind indifference. Kristoff was used to this side of Anna, and as such paid it no mind; he took Sven to the castle stables, allowing Anna to continue alone. She'd insisted that he take care of Sven first, then meet her in the infirmary when he was done. He'd grudgingly agreed, but had told her to take care of herself, or else she'd be no use to her sister. Anna had taken the advice to heart, and was now walking up the steps to the castle doors.

Anna's hands betrayed her emotional state, trembling as she laid them upon the stone castle doors. Closing her eyes, she wished her heart to stop it's sorrow, pushing her emotions down into herself. _Conceal, don't feel_, she chanted, wincing at the phrase that had kept Elsa separated from her most of her life. Normally, she would never have even thought of emulating her sister, but now was a time she could not afford to lose her sanity. With Elsa down for the count, the city in a panic, and nobody else left to rule, she was it. Her kingdom would look to her for answers she could not give, for a beacon of strength amongst the dark times. For Elsa, if not for everyone, she had to steel herself to the outside world, and most importantly, the internal one.

Finally done battling with herself, Anna pushed the doors open, to be greeted by a main hall bustling with activity. The hall had been converted to an emergency triage, with the castle's doctors rushing around to help wounded citizens. She had no idea the tornado had caused this much damage; indeed, she thought the only area touched was where she and Elsa had been. Noticing the Royal Doctor, Adrian, surrounded by people blathering for his attention, she thought back to the times she'd shared with this insane man.

Adrian was a large man. He was not as muscular as the Royal Guard, and certainly lacked the strength of the Ice Harvesters of the north, but was still stronger than most people. His body seemed like it could have supported the life of a harvester, but he chose a different path. One of the sciences, math, and medicine. Aside from being the castle's head medical officer, he also held the title of Royal Scholar. The large collection of books in the castle's library was mainly his doing. Adrian wore a large white coat he'd dubbed a "Lab Coat", which held pens in a pocket sewed to the front. He always had a pair of glasses on his head, mostly worn in his hair more than over his eyes, but whenever he was doing something dangerous, he'd slide them down to his face.

He and Anna had bonded over the many years of isolation she'd endured, but he was often too busy running the kingdom in later years to visit with her much. When he did have free time, he'd brought Anna into his wing of the castle, dubbed the "Science Wing" by none other than himself, inside which they'd run crazy "experiments". Anna chuckled to herself at this memory, as the experiments usually ended up with some kind of strange goo covering either Anna or Adrian. She credited him, more so than Joan and the paintings on the walls, for her mental stability during the isolation.

He had been the one to watch over Arrendale those three years until Elsa came of age, and as Anna learned after the Great Thaw, he'd known about Elsa's powers from the very beginning. The second she learned that from her sister, Anna had charged over to the Science Wing and pummeled Adrian until he talked, telling her that her late parents had ordered him to keep silent, which could only be overridden by Elsa when she was crowned Queen. Which she had promptly done, he added, thus allowing him to tell her as such. Anna seemed to be fine with that, and she helped him complete the experiment he'd been running when she barged in. Of course, this ended up with purple goo all over Anna, so she'd retired to her chambers to bathe and sleep.

Her mind returning to the present, and utilizing her unnatural strength, she stepped toward him while pushing the crowd apart. When Anna finally reached Adrian, she asked "Why are there all these wounded people here?" She caught herself as she realized she'd said something extremely insensitive, "I mean, not why are they here in the castle, but why are they wounded in the first place?" Adrian turned to her, immediately recognizing her, and reported. "The shockwave from the explosion rippled through the town, apparently. It caused houses to collapse in on themselves, and firewood to fly through the air at high speeds. Most of these injuries are from that," he paused, shaking his head in disgust, "and a few are from a couple fights which broke out due to panic. Idiots, the lot of of them." Adrian had always viewed Humanity as a race of children, save for those enlightened by science.

Anna looked around the room, seeing some people glaring at each other. "I'm guessing it's those guys over there?" she asked the doctor, and seeing his nod, began to stomp over to them. "Don't do anything rash, Anna!" Adrian called behind her, but his words seemed lost on the angry Princess. She stormed up to the group of mostly male citizens, a glower on her face and fists balled in anger. The temperature in her body rose a bit like it always did when she was angry, but she paid it no mind. She passed by a cot upon which a mess of red hair lived, extending down into a fit body with a bow across her back. The girl was yelling at the nurse attending her in a very Scottish accent, "I don't need none of yer wee 'medicine', missy! I can hold me own against me own bruises!" Anna, determined not to let her focus waver, simply smirked at the sight and continued across the room. She needed someone to take her frustration out on, and these ruffians were the perfect vent.

* * *

After dealing with the brawling idiots, Anna felt better, if only a little, some of her pent up rage and pain dealt out. Returning to Adrian, she saw the smile on his face, threatening to split it open. "What? Why are you grinning like that, Adrian?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking him dead in the eyes. The reply she got surprised her; "You reminded me so much of Elsa, the way you carried yourself through that confrontation," he lamented, but realized his mistake too late. Anna's face had returned to it's previously dread-filled caricature, and she was starting to panic. "Where is Elsa, Adrian!?" she nearly screamed, her mind finally returning to the place she'd been avoiding this entire time. "Relax. I've put both her and your... twin in the Royal Infirmary," he said, smiling once more as Anna seemed to relax, "Elsa is fine. Her fever has gone down and she's sleeping soundly," he reassured the Princess. "As for the other woman, I don't know what's wrong with her. Physically, she's in perfect shape, but she's pretty much comatose," Adrian mused, grabbing his small beard between two fingers, dragging them down repeatedly, as he usually did when he was thinking hard.

Anna remembered something, and grief appeared on her face once more, despite the previous assurances the doctor had given her. "What of Elsa's curse?" she asked him, with panic in her eyes. Adrian looked at her like she'd grown another head. "What curse? Did she hit you again!?" he nearly shouted, frantically grabbing Anna's head, searching for a white streak. Thankfully, there was none. "Not MY curse, Elsa's! She has a crimson streak in her hair, just like the white one you're searching for now!", Anna grunted, pushing the doctor's examining hands away. Sighing at her rejection of his medical analysis, he spoke with a gruff voice; "She had no such streak when I received her in the infirmary. Her hair is as white, if not more white than it has always been." Anna let out the breath she realized she'd been holding in upon this news, relieved that the sister she loved so much was not going to perish.

Anna abandoned the Royal Doctor, running to the door of the ballroom. Before she reached it, she thought to look back and ask across the room, "Adrian, may I see her?" The doctor barely started responding with yes before she was through the doors, running across the massive ballroom Elsa always played snow games with her in, at speeds a Princess of her size should not have been able to reach. She bolted up the stairwell, nearly crashing into Gerda, the castle's head housemaid, and second mother to Anna after her parents died. Gerda merely shook her head after rescuing the tea which had nearly hit the floor after Anna's flight toward her. _Going to get her killed one day, that energy will_, she thought.

Anna burst through the next set of doors, entering the dining hall. _Glad nobody is in here_, she thought, as she rounded the edge of the stairs to the third floor of the castle. Still sprinting, she reached the top of the stairs, and headed right. Running down the long corridor, she nearly forgot where she was; specifically, the opposite side of the castle from the infirmary. "_Crud_," she cursed under her breath, doing a quick spin and bolting the other way. Kai was exiting from the library and narrowly avoided yet another side-on collision with the speeding Princess. Seeing his earlier remark to her made no difference, he muttered angrily, and simply continued on with his duties.

The rapidly moving Princess rounded several corners in the maze of corridors that was the Arendelle castle, until she finally made it to the double, white doors that marked the infirmary. Painted on them was the universal sign of the medical field; the red, equally sized cross. Placing her hand on the doorknob, and fearing the worst, she entered. What she saw quelled her fear in a heartbeat. Elsa and her twin were each on a medical cot, near each other but separated by a good few meters. The Queen was sleeping soundly, with a smile on her face, and looked as relaxed as if she had just laid down for one of her naps after dealing with the piles upon piles of royal paperwork she had to deal with daily. _Paperwork_, Anna thought happily, if slightly guiltily, _which I will never have the patience to help with_.

She ran to her sleeping sister, and sat down in the provided visitor's chair next to her cot. A nurse was next to her, slowly marking down things on a clipboard. Anna paid her no heed, as she caressed the hands capable of inflicting great suffering, as they had in the past, but also great joy. She began to speak to Elsa, hoping that in her sleep she could hear her. "I'm here for you, Elsa. I'm pretty sure you know my voice by heart now, but just in case, it's Anna." She knew sometimes comatose patients awakened without their memories, and wanted to make sure Elsa did not lose hers. "I'm your sister. I'll always be here for you, so don't die on me, okay?" The Princess chuckled at her last sentence. Adrian had told her Elsa would be fine, so she didn't understand why she was so worried. But she was. It was irrational, but Anna was an irrational person. It was irrational to chase after a sister with magical ice powers in a blizzard of her own making, clothed in a ball dress no less. But she'd done it. _Alone, and with no weapons or warm clothes to boot_, she chided herself, _though I was an idiot at that time, so I guess I can forgive myself_. She blushed, having embarrassed herself to herself, and simply tucked some hair behind her head.

After what seemed like hours passed, Kristoff entered the infirmary. "What took you so long?" Anna asked, much obliged to see the guilty look on his face. "I got caught up helping move more cots into the triage in the main hall, Anna. I couldn't let people suffer," he remarked, looking to her to accept his nature. Of course, she'd already accepted said nature when she hooked up with him last summer. The apology, and the acceptance of it went without words, and Anna drew him into a tight hug, simply happy to have a pillar of strength to match her own in times when she needed one. Like today. They embraced for a couple of minutes, she breathing her daily struggles out into the air, and him helping the process along by his tight hug. When they stepped back from each other, Anna's normally cheerful demeanor had returned, and Kristoff had a smile on his face as well.

"Now, as much as I enjoy cuddling you, Anna," the ice harvester began, "I'd really like to figure out how you can be on that cot over there and in my arms at the same time." Anna screwed up her face in mock insult as she retorted with "Well it's obviously not me, Kristoff! I can't believe you'd insult the Princess of Arendelle like that!" she scoffed, and turned her head to the side, a smile on her face larger than it seemed able to bear. With that, her boyfriend went up to her and began tickling her sides. "Yep, you're definitely Anna. Nobody else is this ticklish," he said, beaming at her and enjoying the teasing he was able to pull off. It was usually Anna who teased him, not the other way around, but today he had the upper hand.

"Okay, okay, stop!" she yelled, trying to push back against Kristoff's face, "You win! Let me go!" He kept on messing with her for a few more seconds before finally allowing her to push him away. Brushing her singed, hole-bearing dress off, Anna glared at him before adopting a regal air and walking towards her twin. The ice harvester sighed. _I'll pay for that sometime tomorrow, probably_,he thought glumly, and followed her at a short distance. His eyes began to drift down to her swaying hips, before he snapped his head back up, avoiding the dangerous line of thinking which began there. As they approached the twin's cot, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. Grunting, he attempted to smooth them down with one hand, but they merely bent under his palm and returned to their standing position. Twice more he tried pushing them down, but to no avail; the stubby stems were rigid as pine trees. Kristoff was much too occupied with this to notice his arm hair stand on end as well.

Giving up, he returned his attention to Anna. She was much closer to her twin than he was, and was just about to grab her shoulders in an attempt to wake her. _You can't wake comatose people, Anna_, he smirked to himself, and approached her to tell her as such. He was prevented from doing so by a freezing touch; spinning around, he found himself face to face with Elsa, her hand gripping his arm in death's vice. She was different, though. Drastically different. The normally white-blonde hair she kept in a braid at all times was glowing, snow seeming to dance around each strand. It splayed out behind her in a wave, oscillating like the ocean's surface. She was wearing an ice dress like none he'd ever seen; thick with what seemed to be armored sheets of very thick ice, denser than even the glaciers themselves. And her eyes... Kristoff could not bear to look at them. They were inhuman. Her pupils glowed with an unearthly white, almost ghost-like in appearance. Whatever had happened to her, this was not the Elsa he knew. This was not Anna's sister.

Wishing to get help from Anna, her boyfriend began to turn around, and had not even uttered "Anna, you might" before Elsa dragged him close to her and waved her arms around them. A cocoon of ice materialized from thin air, then began to thicken externally. What seemed like a lifetime later for Kristoff, but was in reality a mere few seconds, passed before a large CRACK could be heard through the ice walls and an explosion ripped through the infirmary, crashing hard against the walls of the cocoon. Turning around, with Elsa's hand now no longer binding his arm, his eyes widened at the splinters in the ice which had appeared directly behind him. They ran the entire height of the safe haven the Queen had pulled him into, splitting off into smaller crevasses around the walls. He could only think one thing, which his mouth proceeded to relay in shock; "Anna..."

Elsa fell to the ground, the unnatural light which had possessed her gone, but Kristoff did not notice; nor did he notice the cocoon melt to his feet. For all he saw was his love thrown to the wall, her head slanted to the side and bleeding profusely. Overcoming his paralysis, he ran to her, ignoring the gigantic hole in the side of the infirmary facing out to the town, and most importantly, missing the new member of the conscious world, sitting up in her cot, nearly untouched by the blast.

Anna's twin stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, slowly winking as if woken from a good night's sleep. Looking around, she observed the damaged room she was in and could only think to say one thing.

"Where am I?"

**Author's Note:**

I had to take a few liberties with the structure of Arendelle Castle, because my memory of the inside is not that grand. I also had to invent the location of the infirmary. I wrote this chapter a lot longer than the first two, simply to see how it would turn out. No guarantees I can keep writing this much into a chapter, but I shall endeavor to do so.

You may notice that "Anna's Twin", as I keep calling her, has been swapped into third person perspective in writing, and I aim to keep it this way. I wrote Chapter One/the Prologue in first person as I could find no better way to convey the deep "thought" process of someone in a comatose state.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sky is Awake

**Chapter Four**

_The Sky is Awake_

The walls of the long room she was in were painted a delicate shade of light gray. Well, what was left of them, anyways. The scorch marks potshot across the solid wall sections, the black borders to empty space, the jigsaw-esque nature of the view from beyond the walls. They all pointed an injured, hurting finger toward a warzone. Something bad had happened here, yet what she could see of the town beyond the room was pristine, if a bit run down. However, it did look like a hurricane had blown through, with scattered roof tiles and various, ancient carriages strewn about the area. What seemed to be people moved about in an unorganized, random manner; as if ants beneath a magnifying glass and the power of the sun. A lack of anything fire-related, of course, marked the difference between her current surroundings and the town's respective misfortunes.

Her back ached like the dickens, shouts of dull pain running up and down the muscle fibers. Obviously what she was previously sleeping on had not been comfortable. The twin raised her arms above her head, locking her hands and moving her shoulder blades in quick succession, in order to massage her primary back muscles into cooperation. Groaning against the sudden, unexpected movement, they resisted any attempts at peace. Frustrated, she proceeded to rapidly turn her torso side to side, cracking the bones in her spine, hopefully realigning them, and forcing the uncooperative negotiators at her back's table to adjust to her command._ There. That feels much better. Time to take a closer look at my location_. She swung her feet off the table, realizing it to be an approximation of a hospital bed, and gingerly descended onto her bare feet.

The floor sent a deep chill up her spine, causing her to shriek in distress._ The floor is FREEZING!_ she internally exclaimed,_ Why is it so cold? It looks like hell appeared in this room, but the floor is this cold!?_ Pausing to adjust herself to the temperature after each step, she walked over to the edge of the room facing the town. Delicately testing the beaten walls to make sure no embers in them could hurt her, she placed her hand upon a charred edge, staring off into the distance._ I need to figure out where I am._ Looking to the left showed her a beautiful river, snaking out of the town into an ocean; to the right there sat a bridge, leading from the town to a the gate, she assumed, given said gate was in the middle of an extremely tall wall. Her eyes followed the wall further on, where it disappeared behind the structure she now resided in. Returning her gaze to the left side of the gate, she followed that wall to the place it attached to the main structure. The one she was standing on the edge of. Looking down gave her an excellent view of the high drop between herself and the ground. Letting out another shriek, she jumped back and bade her heart to slow down from it's hummingbird beat._ Right. Do not go to the edge of something before looking down first,_ she chided herself,_ I'm not usually this absent-minded. Why did I not check that sooner?_

Resolving to figure that out another time, possibly one when she wasn't in the middle of a burnt room, she turned around on her small feet. Directly opposite her at the other wall, this one somehow not having several gaping holes like the one she presided beside currently had, lay an unconscious girl, head bleeding out at a rapid pace, with blood dripping down her face into her pretty hands. She could not have been more than 19, at the most. Attending her, but at a loss for how to treat the wound, a rather large and muscular man knelt, crying his eyes out and trying to stem the flow of blood with what looked like his torn sleeve. He kept saying in a hushed, but panicked voice, "Come on, wake up! Don't die on me, not today!"_ Kristoff,_ she thought, surprised at the fact that she recognized this man and knew his name, considering she'd never seen him before. A sudden pang of sadness hit her, causing her to keel over to the ground. Panting, she willed her emotions to recede, not understanding in the least why they'd surfaced in the first place.

She noticed flickering in the blurred mainstay of her vision; willing her eyes to focus, she stared down at her hands. Or more accurately, what the hell was currently occurring around them. Sparks of fire danced around her fingertips, decaying into mere figments of smoke after a couple of seconds. The flames and smoke contained amazing patterns, spirals of red and orange and firework shows of blue and green, accompanied by dances of white and gray. What was most interesting, however, was that there was no visible means of ignition. The flames seemed to dart in and out of existence, created from nothing and receding to their original state. This befuddled the twin, as she racked her mind for a logical explanation._ Could there be gasoline on my hands? No. They'd be on fire themselves if they had even a small amount on them. Oil would yield a similar result. Thermite and I'd be dead._

_Alright, slightly more outlandish solutions then; some kind of holographic technology?_ She waved her hands around, looking for any distortions. Not only did none exist, but the flames seemed to hover in space as they would if they were real._ So either not holography, or something too advanced to discern._ The girl, puzzled by this, racked her mind for more possibilities. While none came to her, something did surface; a memory of fire, burning around her._ The blackened field._ Her entire body shuddered at the thought, repulsed by the dead, sickly look of the landscape. She vaguely recalled the flames which had flowed around her as she'd lain there, vulnerable and unmoving. The torrential heat radiating from their short distance to her body._ Those flames were odd_, she mused,_ as they seemed to respond to my emotional turmoil._ Curiosity overtook her inquisitive nature, something quite abnormal for her, and she willed her emotions to become neutral once more._ It can't hurt to test, can it?_ Her face cracked a sly grin, and she began to repeat a mantra._ Force it down, smooth it out,_ she repeated, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner saucers as the flames fizzled to nothing.

_Okay. So, wherever I am, there are flames which respond to my emotions. Great._ The astonished twin resolved to put aside her discovery for a later time, one during which there was not a girl bleeding out in front of her. A sense of urgency overtook her, and she dashed around the room looking for something to aid her in the repair of the girl's head. Amazingly enough, she appeared to be in the remnants of some kind of infirmary; though the tools she could find that had not been destroyed were ancient. Not even a proper thermometer could be found, for she had only happened upon an old glass-and-mercury design. It would have to do, however. She found some mildly charred bandages, which were thankfully clean on one side due to having been wrapped up. A water flask, marked 'For cleaning blood only', and a clean rag were next. She located an antiseptic, which looked much like a bottle of brandy, labeled with the barely legible 'Alcohol 2%'._ This will have to do, though I'd much prefer Hydrogen Peroxide_, the girl resigned, grabbing a few balls of cotton, a needle and surgical thread. She'd prefer to leave those last two untouched, but if it came to it, she was prepared. The various bone saws and gruesome looking knives she left untouched.

Barely hanging on to the items in her arms, she waddled over to the girl and Kristoff. When she gently dropped the load on the ground beside the girl, he traveled 2 or so meters into the air and abruptly came back down with a harsh bang. Obviously he had not been expecting her, nor had he been paying attention to anything but the girl. His head swiveled to look up at her. His face proceeded to go through a range of emotions, beginning in the shock he was already in, middling in confusion, and ending in a darkened, haunted look, his gaze becoming hard._ Uh oh, what did I do?_ The twin asked herself, not sure she wanted the answer given his expression. She decided to cut him off before he could get properly angry, arranging her shoulders nearly automatically into a commanding pose. "I don't know what I did to make you angry with me, but this girl is bleeding out. She'll die without proper medical treatment. I can provide that, at least until a real doctor gets here, so save it until then." What surprised her was how much command she'd conveyed in her tone of voice, the loyalty she seemed to require.She bit her lip, hoping Kristoff would accept the compromise, and let out a held breath when he slightly backed away from the girl, holding one hand up in a position of surrender. His other hand remained securely behind the unconscious girl, however._ He's keen on protecting her_, the impromptu doctor observed,_ that's fine. I can work with him protecting her anyways._

She knelt down to the ground, and leaned in to inspect the head wound. What she could see beneath the thick, strawberry blonde hair, was a not-serious gash across most of the upper left side of her scalp._ The blood must be from the wide nature of the cut, and not the depth of it,_ she reasoned, and unscrewed the cap of her water flask. After pouring the cleansing liquid over every inch of the girl's head, ending in a drenched, wet-dog look, she wiped away the crusted blood with a rag. During nearly every action she took, Kristoff would flinch, trying to reach toward her to stop her from proceeding, before remembering their deal and halting his motion. His scowl remained ingrained on his fair face, however._ Hopefully my treatment of this girl will win my some points with him,_ the twin mused, while brushing the hair away from the girl's face. She was very attractive, in a cute sort of way. Unfortunately, every time they touched, sparks flew from the twin's fingers, which she made every effort to hide from Kristoff. He'd likely not let her help if he knew fire was something she had an issue with, to say the least.

"Hold this", she barked at him, tossing the bottle of antiseptic into his free hand. Her throw was expert, his catch not so much. He fumbled with the bottle but finally managed to catch it, holding tightly so he'd not drop it. "When I take this cotton ball to her wound, I want you to very gently drop small amounts of it on the area the ball is at. This will disinfect her wound, hopefully." she told him, pausing to wait until he nodded. He unscrewed the cap with his second hand, tenderly removing it from the girl's back, and positioned the bottle above her head; the twin placed a cotton ball on her wound. Kristoff obliged, dropping only small amounts into the wound. She started lightly scrubbing the wound, causing bubbles to form around the edges._ Thank existence she's asleep right now, or the pain from this would make her pass out at the worst, or break my eardrums at the least,_ the girl affirmed. The flames sprung once again from her fingertips, and she rapidly dragged her hand away to avoid lighting the alcohol and actually burning the cut. Kristoff noticed her withdraw, and tipped his bottle up to stem the flow into the wound._ Guess he didn't see the flames,_ she assured herself,_ or for some reason he doesn't care_.

After a few minutes, the conscripted doctor took the rag to the girl's head again, wiping away as much of the remaining alcohol as possible. She examined the wound, noticing that it seemed much less serious than it had with the blood covering her head. "What's her name?" she asked Kristoff, wishing to try a little bedside manner for the guy who looked as if he was about to throw up.

"Anna", he replied, "Her name's Anna." The scowl on his face lessened and his shaking figure seemed to cease vibrating.

"Anna... that's a nice name." She muttered, once again moving the majority of her attention back to the wound. As her nimble hands unrolled a bandage, she decided to face the elephant in the room, or rather the elephant which had destroyed the room. "What happened here? The room looks like it got hit with a bomb."

At this, his scowl returned, and Kristoff looked her dead in the eyes. "An explosion, I think. Anna was approaching you to talk to you in your coma. Whatever she did must have worked, because you're awake. I was pulled into an ice cocoon by our esteemed Snow Queen over there," he pointed to a young woman, much more well developed in figure, laying on the floor as if dropped there, "so I didn't see what caused the explosion. I'm not sure how Anna survived, honestly." His eyes dropped to the floor and he put his head in his hands, beginning to weep once more at this. "I'm glad she did, though. I love her so much."

_Ah, a lover. That's why he's so protective,_ the girl thought, completely missing the part about the ice cocoon, looking at Kristoff with an apologetic look. "Sounds like quite the experience," she said, trying to sound supportive, "Not that I was there to witness it. As you said, I was comatose." He nodded, still weeping, but looking up now to observe her care of Anna once more._ Probably to make sure I don't kill her,_ she thought glumly.

Reaching out to bandage up the wound, she noticed something odd. Said wound, having previously been a cut across a huge swath of Anna's head, was sealed up to maybe half it's length now. Stumped, the girl's hands dropped to her lap, a look of dazed confusion on her face. Kristoff seemed to pick up on this, asking "What's wrong?"

Turning her head to him, but keeping her eyes focused on the cut, she replied "I could have sworn the cut was bigger than that. In fact, I'm sure of it."

She pointed to the cut's location, his eyes following her outstretched finger. A rather large, wheezy gasp left his throat as his eyes slightly bugged out in amazement. Kristoff scrambled to the Anna's side, nearly tearing her hair off to get a better look at the wound. He'd only been a meter or so away, of course, but his breath still came out in bursts.

"Stop that, you'll open it up further!" the twin yelled, grabbing at his arms in a failed attempt to calm him. They flailed like that until her strength prevailed, forcing his arms down to the floor as she locked eyes with him._ Apparently I'm stronger than a man in this body_, thought the girl, surprised at her relative ease in subduing Kristoff,_ Or he's just really weak. Unlikely._

His cheeks went bright red when her eyes met the light brown, nearly hazel orbs of the ice harvester; she worried he might have a fever. Placing her hand upon his brow only made his condition worse. She wasn't quite sure why he was acting this way, but proceeded to lift her other hand from his arm, cautioning "I will punch you off the ledge if you go crazy like that again, thank you very much!" Kristoff slowly held his hands up in defeat, fearing her wrath if he moved too quickly. She turned back to Anna, with concern written on her face._ I can't keep getting distracted, or she may not get treated in time,_ the twin mused, vaguely recalling the many types of bacteria which could infect human wounds, which were especially bad in the region above the shoulders. She let out a grunt and stretched the bandage between her hands, ready to wrap it around the patient's head. Only to be stopped in her tracks by an immaculate scalp.

"What the?" she exclaimed rather loudly, moving rapidly around Anna to get a good look at her head. "Where is it? It was just there!" Nothing was left where the wound had been besides completely healthy skin. Blood and antiseptic covered skin, true, but no wound was present.

"Where's what?" the large man asked, but got no reply.

The girl slumped her shoulders low, sitting back on her knees and simply stated "That's not possible." He followed her gaze yet again to Anna's head and saw what she'd seen. She looked at Kristoff, whose face now painted a similar picture to her own, and asked "You saw the wound, right!? I'm not crazy?" He nodded, apparently too flabbergasted to speak. "How does a wound disappear?" she asked herself out loud, leading him to provide his approximation of an answer.

"Magic?" the large man suggested, appearing to not quite believing it himself given his smirk.

The now jobless temporary doctor looked at him with incredulity, replying simply "Magic doesn't exist, Kristoff." Her hand flew to her mouth, and her mistake was realized; she'd said his name without him telling her it._ Damn it! I was so careful!_ She scolded herself, awaiting his response, whatever that might be. She didn't imagine it'd be pleasant though.

To her surprise, he didn't react in the slightest, besides saying something which lent the idea that his mental screws might not all be in place. "Yes it does. I've seen it. The entirety of Arendelle has seen it." He screwed his face up in thought. "Wait, how do you not know? The queen," he pointed to the woman on the ground again, "froze the entire country over with her ice magic. It's not something you could have missed!"

She looked at him with the wary look of a person who'd gotten too close to someone mentally insane, as she believed him to be now, and began scooting slowly backwards, towards relative safety if he were to have an episode. "Sure thing, Kristoff. That sounds..." she'd nearly reached the queen at this point, "really interesting. Why don't you tell me more about it while I treat Her Majesty here?" Somehow not noticing her retreat from his side, he complied and began to weave quite a tale.

She only caught bits and pieces of it due to focusing more on the 'Queen', or so Kristoff believed, moving her observant eyes up and down her frame. There was something not wholly human about this woman; her skin was far too fair to be an actual skin color, and her hair was an extremely light blonde. What really confused the girl, however, was the dress she was wearing. It sparkled in the dim light, and seemed to radiate it's own glow into the air around it. It also radiated something else. Power. The twin could not think of anything else to call the feeling she received from it. It simply_ told_ her it was a product of raw power, the feeling you'd get if you were in the presence of a ship or one of the heroes she'd seen in the news. She brushed off the feeling, focusing once more on the woman's health, which seemed fine to her. In fact, she appeared to be in deep sleep, her mouth sometimes lending itself to a smile, tender and loving, and at other times a deep frown, as her face would get a look of abject terror.

As one such nightmare impacted the queen, she had to grab her sides and rub them rapidly, as the air temperature seemed to drop like a stone. She sat on the floor shivering for a while before Kristoff came over and put a blanket across her shoulders. "Thanks, Kristoff," she said, smiling at him._ Why is it so cold? Walls. Burnt walls. If anything this room should be hot!_ The twin was so wrapped up in her musings she failed to notice the frost slowly creeping up her knees and across the floor from the queen's slumbering form. The swirls of magic crept up her dress-covered legs, forming amazing patterns of ice in the fabric. Only when the ice met her undergarments did she take heed; for she leapt up with a shriek and began flailing about, bashing the ice on her clothes with heavy strokes of her petite hands. Bit by bit, the frost fell off her to the floor, where it proceeded to rapidly melt away. But it was not the rapidly receding ice which caught her attention._ The Queen... there's ice around her! In a circle! Spreading from her! It might freeze her to death!_ The girl ran to the woman, grabbing her shoulders roughly and dragging her away from the growing frost.

This plan proved to be an utter failure, however, as the queen was in fact the source of the ice, despite the girl not knowing this. No matter where she dragged her, the frost followed, unrelentingly, and it didn't help that Her Majesty was not a light woman. Kristoff merely stood to the side, quite amused at something, but she could not figure out what. Somehow, the dragged woman was still asleep, her face twisted into the worst pain imaginable._ Must be quite a nightmare,_ the girl thought, as she began panting heavily, having worn out her body by the futile exercise of running from ice which tracked people. Finally, she collapsed to the ground, the queen falling on top of her. She shifted in her sleep, grabbing onto the girl's bosom and using it as a pillow. The twin was not comfortable with this, and tried to shove her off; all this did was begin the spread of ice across her clothes once more. Exasperated, she threw her intense annoyance at the ice, telling it to just_ BURN_. To her surprise, the ice proceeded to_ catch fire and melt_. Her eyes returned to their shocked, saucer-plate size at this, looking back and forth between Kristoff, who shared her expression, to her dress, where the ice had previously resided. "What?" she kept asking, for that was all she could say; the large man merely kept blinking. She took a large breath to ask something concrete, but realized the queen was no longer on her stomach. Instead, she was standing up, rapidly backing away from the girl with fear in her eyes and a growl upon her throat, her hand outstretched as if she were catching a tennis ball.

Kristoff yelled "Elsa, don't!", drawing a puzzled look from the twin, before a beam of blue gathered at the queen's hand and shot toward her, ice cracking the air around it and whispers of death upon it's wake. She could do nothing but cross her arms in defense before it hit her with a resounding snap. She waited several seconds for ice to encase her, as she imagined it would, before realizing nothing of the sort had taken place. Bracing for anything, she peeked open one eye, and then rapidly shot open the other in surprise. In between her arms and the endpoint of the beam there stood something resolute, conjured from nothingness; a shield of pure fire, melting ice as fast as it could materialize. The protective flames stretched around her in a half-sphere, concentrated most at the point of contact with Elsa's ice. The sound of the two elements battling each other for supremacy resembled that of an out of control furnace being drenched in water. Bright flashes of light danced around the contact point, flying off into alternating embers and ice flurries. The stalemate continued on, neither magic user gaining the upper hand. The ice would make headway, then the fire would flare and reverse it, pushing the beam backwards, before balance was once again restored. That changed when Elsa heard the one voice which could return her from the brink of her destructive tendencies.

"Kristoff, what's going on?" Anna asked, grabbing onto his arm to hold herself up, knees wobbling and her face looking like it had been hit by a barge.

Elsa turned to her and gasped, the face of evil evaporating as fast as her ice in front of the fire shield. "Thank god you're alright, Anna!", she yelled, running to embrace her sister. The ice beam drilling the twin's shield of flames immediately subsided, fizzling out as if it had never existed, and she fell on her back to the ground, exhausted from the ordeal. Elsa fawned over Anna, examining the blood in her hair, seeing the area where the source of the blood should have been and twisting her face up in confusion at the lack of any wound. The burns and scrapes on her face angered the queen again, riling her up to go after Anna's twin, the person who'd done this to her. Elsa had no idea what had actually transpired, of course, but this was not the first time she acted without thinking. Readying her hands for another assault on the weakened girl, she was suddenly stopped by a simple "No" from Kristoff. "She kept Anna alive, Elsa. Don't kill her." The queen whirled to face him, amazement apparent on her fair face. The look of honesty and hope in his eyes dissuaded her from doing anything more to the twin, so she calmed her emotions to prevent any unsanctioned magical outburst and approached Anna's other side. She grabbed hold of her arm, then helped Kristoff hobble Anna to the infirmary door.

The trio were about to exit when a yell for help, interspersed with intense coughing, brought them back to reality. The twin sat up on the floor, barely recovered from her battle with the queen. "Anyone want to explain to me what just happened? And maybe get me to a hospital bed? My head is swimming something fierce."

**Author's Footnote:**

I was advised by a friend of mine to split dialogue up into multiple lines. I have done so in this chapter. As for why this chapter seems to be... slower than my previous three, it's because I'm trying to shove more detail into my writing.

I screwed up in Chapter Three, incorrectly writing that Elsa's hair is white. It is in fact a very light blonde.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Dual Dilemma

**Chapter Five**

_A Dual Dilemma_

Elsa sat with her back to the wall, right hand cradling the shoulders of her sister as the princess rested on her bed. Poor Anna had bruises everywhere, it seemed, for her aches and pains would not depart for other pastures. She let out groans of discomfort from time to time, attempting to shuffle her body into a position which would alleviate her grievances. _I have to keep her still, lest she cause herself even more injury._ Elsa sighed to nobody in particular, and chided "Anna, why must you get into so much trouble?" Shaking her head and momentarily allowing her ice to flow to her hand, which had proved to be an effective way to keep the rambunctious princess from moving too much over the past hours, she muttered "You have got to take better care of yourself."

Anna slowly turned her head so that her eyes bored into the cerulean orbs, noticing the fear which still resided within those deep wells. "It's not like I asked to be blown across the room, now is it?" she scoffed, groaning due to the wave of pain this caused across her body. "Can't say I enjoy the outcome though." Another cough. "Why do bruises hurt so much!?" she asked, seemingly tired of it all. Anna tried to pull herself up to a sitting position, leaning back on the bed's large oak headboard. She only succeeded in falling sideways into Elsa's lap, her view of the world giving her a sick stomach. "Elsa, a little help please!"

Elsa gently pushed her sister's head off her lap, forcing her once more into her prescribed position. "Anna, you need to lay down and rest. You've been through a lot," she stated through gritted teeth, shooting a glare towards the resident of the other bed in Anna's room. The daggers between them nearly took physical form before the queen noticed the coalescing ice, dismissing it with a very delayed wave of her free hand. Anna's twin shrunk into the covers upon her gaze, letting out a slight whimper and cracking a weak, apologetic smile. _The only reason you are alive right now is because Anna wishes it,_ the Snow Queen thought, not daring to speak her opinion out loud for her sister's sake.

Her powerful granite expression could not fool the princess, who nudged Elsa in the hip and gently reminded her "No icing me or people who look like me, remember?"

The queen muttered her agreement, and turned her glower away from it's previous target. It now settled on Adrian, the previous caretaker of her kingdom, who sat next to the twin accompanied by a large tray of assorted medical and scientific instruments. Elsa had never been interested in the sciences, sticking closer to her love of geometric shapes and using her ice to craft them. Despite her limited knowledge, she spied a couple of thermometers, a temperature gauge, a few differing sizes of stethoscopes, and a very large jug of water. _He'll probably ask me to cool that down soon, if I remember his attempted experiments with me correctly,_ the queen thought with a groan. She spotted a few other, very odd items in the mix; not the least of which were a pair of gauntlets from the armor stands downstairs. _He probably thinks those will contain her fire. Hmmph_, Elsa scoffed, _if my abilities are anything to go by, there's no substance on Earth which can block them._

Sure enough, Adrian called to her without even looking up. "Elsa, would you please bring this water down to near snow temperature?" She lamented at the lack of formality in his words, but such was a common theme with the scientist. He'd never addressed her or anyone else using their titles, which had been a massive annoyance to visiting royals over his time at the court. He was such an important asset, however, that Elsa's father had seen fit to keep him around. She'd seen no reason to change that, and continually went to him for advice on running her newly acquired kingdom.

"Elsa, soon please?"

She snapped out of her stupor, apologizing profusely and sending a blast of ice into the jug. Not enough to flash freeze the contents, but enough to bring the water's temperature down near that of snow. Elsa had never needed a specific number or explicit instructions to control her abilities; it was a simple matter of what she pictured in her mind translating directly into reality, so 'Only a bit warmer than snow' functioned perfectly. Anna began moving again, forcing the queen to make her shoulders cold. Elsa was honestly getting very tired of this continual cycle of boredom, despite being totally committed to helping her sister heal. She traced patterns of ice in the air with her other hand, causing triangles of white to combine into hexagons of blue, shattering and recomposing into squares and circles.

Anna moving a few more times finally broke her patience, and she rapidly jumped up off the bed. Stretching her arms out to wake up her sleeping muscles, she yawned wide enough to swallow the ocean. It was nearly four in the morning, judging by the grandfather clock on the wall, and Elsa had no respectable amount of sleep the previous night. She'd only been out for an hour or so between the tornado's appearance causing her subsequent lack of consciousness and the magic fight that'd taken place in the infirmary. She was properly tired, and her drooping shoulders, wavering step and sloppy eyelids proved it. "I'm sorry Anna, I have to…" the tired queen yawned again, "I have to sleep. Will you be okay with _her_ over there?" Another glance towards the twin, who was too busy being pelted with Adrian's questions to notice.

"I'll be fine, Elsa. You need sleep more than I do, and Kristoff is here to protect me if anything goes wrong!" Anna replied, as cheerfully as she could. Despite her condition, the peppiness she displayed never left her. Her boyfriend waved to Elsa with a smile on his face, using his other hand to give her a thumbs up.

Her fears only mitigated a little, and only because Adrian was there, the queen bade them goodnight and walked out of Anna's door. She turned right and began walking to her bedroom, yawning nearly every step of the way. Her eyes threatened to close on her, her view growing hazy from time to time before she snapped them back open, yelling "I'M AWAKE!" and not moving for a second or two. When she finally made it the 50 meters or so to her door, which had felt like 3 kilometers, she grasped at the door handle, missing it several times until her hand finally caught the brass knob. Turning it weakly, she walked into her room and immediately collapsed onto her bed. Elsa sent a light gust of arctic wind toward her door, causing it to close on it's own.

Ever since the Ice Palace, Elsa had never worn a normal dress again. Instead, she conjured up ice dress after ice dress, and her sleep attire was no different. With barely enough concentration to stay awake, she willed the ice upon her frame to reconfigure into a nightgown fit for a queen. What she got was a barely solidified mass of ice cloth, but it was enough to cover her modesty. Satisfied, the Snow Queen drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the first one she'd had her entire life.

* * *

Had Elsa looked back even once before stumbling out of Anna's room, she would have witnessed the heads of all those present staring down her retreating form, tracking her position with an unearthly, coordinated manner. They waited, attention unending, until she'd rounded the door's edge. An air of silence prevailed, ears straining to hear the light thump of her dainty feet on their way to the queen's room. Most of the company flinched, but Anna nearly fell out of bed every time a yell of "I'M AWAKE!" sounded through the halls. Their nerves would only calm soon enough to be frayed once more by another yell. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of silence, the door to their quarry's room creaked open, silent for mere seconds, before slamming closed with the force of a storm.

Convinced it was finally safe to spare the Snow Queen any discomfort, Adrian turned back to Anna's twin. "Alright, spill." he said with determination, a scowl on his normally cheery mug. She looked at him with puzzlement on hers, a singular eyebrow raised to it's maximum and a smirk upon her lips. _I guess clarification is in order,_ the scientist decided, straightening his back and clearing his throat. "Obviously I must clarify. I have a few questions, but the first one is obvious. Why do you look identical to Anna?"

"I what?" the twin asked him, rubbing her face to ensure she'd heard his words with accuracy.

Adrian chuckled. "You heard me correctly. Why are you Anna's spitting image?"

She stared at him dumbfounded, expression that of a lead frying pan. He nodded his head slightly, momentarily closing his eyes to prove his point. Her head swiveled to Kristoff and Anna, hoping for a second opinion not as insane as the doctor's supposedly educated diagnosis. All she got in return was another nod and a "Yes" delivered through sputtered coughs.

"You're insane, the lot of you." the twin responded with a look of utter disdain at the three. "People do not look like others except in extremely rare circumstances. The chances are… astronomical at best." She sat back against the headboard, crossing her arms and drumming her fingers along her elbows. "Well, except identical twins, of course."

Adrian shook his head. "Anna and Elsa's parents birthed two children, no more, no less. I was present at both their births," he said, coaxing an embarrassed glare from Anna, "and I would remember if Anna had a twin. Even if she did, your hair color is a few shades different from hers."

"Yeah, of course. My hair's brown, no shit it's different…" the twin trailed off, recent memories surfacing to point out her statement's lack of accuracy. She grabbed a braid of her hair, moving it up to her eye level for confirmation one way or another. She gasped a loud, breathy rasp when her eyes met crimson. She was certain this could not occur in nature. "Oh…" she said, her shoulders slumping and a crestfallen air about her.

"This is off topic by a slight margin, though. We should get back to the point at hand." Adrian stood up and walked over to the dressing table next to Anna's bed, making sure to steer clear of her injuries. He rummaged among the items on the tabletop, muttering something about the princess's organization skills.

While he looked, Anna glanced at her twin with a bemused smile and mischief in her light blue eyes. Noticing her glance, a snappy voice sounded "What?" The princess's lip curled up in a smirk, for what she was about to say had been said to Elsa many times before. "Do the magic!" she gleefully responded, eyes wide in anticipation. The twin raised her eyebrow to it's signature confused location, and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Magic?" At a nod from the princess, she continued. "Sorry to break it to you, but magic isn't real."

Anna merely looked at her sideways, a deadpan expression on her face. "You created a shield of fire to defend against Elsa's ice magic, and you think it's not real?"

"Oh, you mean this?" the twin asked, opening the curled fingers of her right hand. She brought it up to eye level, safely away from the bedsheets, and tilted the palm skyward. _Focus,_ she told herself, willing her thoughts to translate to reality. A spark of light came into existence, hovering above her extended fingers, undulating and spitting out wisps of smoke. _Not big enough._ It took only a moment of concentration, but the flame responded; it near instantly grew to the size of an apple, a veritable ball of fire. After making sure it stopped growing, the twin tossed it to her other hand, catching it much like a child's ball. She summoned two more, beginning to juggle them above her head. In reality, her skin never made contact with the flames. They were merely following the path her mind laid out, and could not escape from their courses any more than planets from a star. The tails of these waterless comets created a ring above her head, the swirls of smoke plainly visible and very distinctive.

Anna nodded her agreement, eyes wide in wonder. "Yes, that." Kristoff mirrored her expression, but he was speechless and his jaw had once more hit the floor.

The twin's eyes betrayed her amazement at her own abilities. She now had command of fire itself; no matter what mad science was behind the power within her, she was resigned to enjoy it to the fullest. Imperceptibly moving her hands, she directed the fireballs in waving dances of heat, drawing shapes and figures with their smoke trails. She noticed the odd swirls in the smoke, drawing the line between her previous experience in the infirmary and the patterns. _My fire causes those swirls_._ Normal smoke doesn't contain them, so it must be a marker of my ability_.

After a while, the twin shook her head, allowing the fireballs to go out of existence with a slight bang. Adrian jumped at the sudden noise and turned around, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, went back to his rummaging. "That's not magic. A wise man once said 'Magic is only science yet understood.' Sure, my power is impressive, but it does not stem from mystical roots." Opening her eyes from the recital, she noticed Anna's discouraged look. She gave a meek smile. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

Anna merely scoffed. "Magic is real, and you're living proof. So is my sister." She turned her chin up defiantly and crossed her arms with a grunt of pain.

"She's the ice one, right?" The twin shook her head with a grin. "I'd love to hear THAT story sometime. Must be fun having someone who can make ice appear out of nowhere as a sister."

The princess's face near instantly fell to an unhappy gloom. "What did I say?" the offender asked, looking to Kristoff for an answer, as Adrian appeared to be busy.

The large man looked to Anna for approval. A silent conversation took place, arguments passed in the way of eyebrow twitching and subtle mouth movements. The twin was bewildered, trying to peer into the unspoken clamor, but to no avail. The princess finally nodded her approval, and clearing his throat, Kristoff began to speak.

He wove a tale of despair, of burnt bridges, and of love dragged back from the depths of death itself. A tale of happy children, accidents, and closed doors. Isolated princesses, from the world and from each other. The deaths of a queen and king. An ice castle, a coronation gone bad, and a winter everlasting in the middle of summer. Of manipulators and henchmen, danger and powerful magic. Anna tended to leap in to offer her view of the story when Kristoff was at a loss to occurrences, apparently getting over her earlier despair. The twin listened intently, soaking in the information like a rag to the fjord outside.

Upon the explanation of who Hans was and what he'd done to Anna, the room's temperature raised by about a dozen degrees, prompting Kristoff to sprint to the window and shove it open, letting in the cool autumn air. The twin apologized immensely when this was brought to her attention, but could not tone down her anger at the betrayer prince. _I swear, if I ever meet that bastard, I will roast him alive_, she promised herself, _literally._ A slightly twisted smile appeared on her face when she lit a small fire in the air above her hand, relishing as she imagined cooking a smug grin off that sideburn-toting face.

As the story drew to a close, the heartwarming tale of a sister rescued from the jaws of an icy death by the love she felt for a queen seemed to soothe the wrath of the fire wielder, allowing the room's heat to dissipate. Yet something didn't quite add up.

"Let's get this straight; Anna was turned to solid ice, and she came back?"

Both Kristoff and the princess nodded.

"Via the power of sisterly 'true love'?"

"Yup!" Anna replied, smiling broadly.

The twin simply looked at her like she was an idiot. "I don't care how powerful 'true love' is. It doesn't violate the laws of physics!" Summoning a flame in her palm, she looked from it to the other bed, face contorted as if struggling to put a sentence together. When she finally had it, she looked directly at Anna's eyes and asked, "Are you sure you can't control fire, too?"

Of all the things the princess was expecting her to say, that was not on the list. "What?" she asked, her turn to be dumbfounded. "Of course not, don't be silly. I don't have magic." She scoffed at the ridiculous notion.

Adrian paused his rummaging to slide in a snide remark. "Trust me, if Anna had magic, the kingdom would be a crater by now. Especially if it was fire magic." He winced as the shoe she threw at him left a red mark on his cheek. "Hey, I'm trying to find something here!"

The princess extended her hand to his arm, obviously not too insulted by his previous remark. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

His eyes scanned across the flotsam. Just before he could reply to Anna, they landed on what he sought; a hand mirror. "Found it!" he said with excitement. _While small, the twin should be able to see herself well enough to think I'm not mentally insane. _He grabbed the mirror and paced back to the side of the twin's bed.

"Took you long enough, huh?" she gloated, a huge smirk on her petite lips and playful daring in her eyes. He'd seen that look many times on Anna's face, and it had irritated him to no end during his time in Arendelle.

_Don't let yourself get riled up, lest you anger her in return. This girl could melt the castle if she lost control,_ Adrian reminded himself. With a smile that matched hers, he merely held out the item, daring her to take it. The twin cautiously moved her hand to his, snatching the mirror from it as soon as she got in range. She cuddled it away from him, slowly opening the lid while her eyes did a rapid dance between his frame and the reflective glass on the inside of the lid. Anna giggled tremendously at her antics.

The twin eventually let her eyes stay on the slowly raising viewpoint offered by the small hand mirror, which was oddly enough just the right size for her open palm. Her fingers gingerly opened the lid to full, and she let out a shriek of surprise. For she had just discovered what everyone else had already witnessed; Anna's face looking right back. Her mouth agape, she looked to the other bed. Sure enough, the appearances were identical. The small but full lips, the long petite nose, and the look of absolute happiness in her eyes were present on both facades. Not quite believing it still, she turned the mirror towards Adrian. _It must be advanced image modification. If he ends up looking like Anna as well, I'll know_.

Unfortunately for her theory, however, he looked just like he looked from her eyes; tall, strong, and with a grin on his face screaming victory. His smug look and the teasing playfulness of his aged eyes got the better of her. She tossed the hand mirror at his chest, laughing in reply. Not hard enough to injure him, but fast enough to knock the wind out of his beaming face. Oddly, her elemental control proved to slacken, as instead of a mere hand mirror hitting his chest, a ball of fire slammed him several meters backwards.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" she asked, jumping up from her bed and running over to Adrian. She barely noticed Anna and Kristoff with gaping holes where their mouths should have been, eyes wide in shock, and tracking her as she bounced across the room. The twin bent down and grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet. She looked at his chest with an extremely apologetic expression and moved him over to the bed she so obviously no longer needed. "I don't have much control over accidents yet. Sorry." she remarked, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. In the process of smoothing out his shirt, she noticed something else; it was aflame.

"Damn! damn!" the twin cursed, looking around the room for what she knew was there. She grabbed the jug of cool water and dumped it on the flames, dousing their orange light and utterly soaking Adrian to his core. He shuddered at the sudden difference in temperature, glaring at her with an expression of malice. "Sorry! Again!" she said, giggling a bit at his misfortune. _No, stop that. Setting people on fire is not funny!_ she chided herself. "Let's see if I can't warm you up, hmmm?"

"No, no! I'm just fine, thank you!" he rushed out, backing away from her outstretched hand with a wary look on his face. He huddled at the headboard, studying her now crossed arms and tapping foot as she thought of what to do. She paced back and forth in front of the bed for a good few seconds before she snapped her fingers, a light bulb of fire appearing above her head.

"That's fine, I can do it from here," she declared, and closing her eyes, she held her hands out towards him. _Concentrate. Concentrate. Don't let the fire come from your hands; heat the water molecules in his shirt instead. _In her mind's eye, the twin located every drop of water in the doctor's lab coat and slacks. At every turn, she made a mental bookmark to the location, and moved on to the next. Confident she'd located most of the water, she willed her power into the universe. A slight hissing noise started to sound, rising higher in pitch and louder in volume, until a billowing cloud of steam arose from Adrian's clothes. The cloud had her trademark swirls inside of it, dancing around the ceiling of the extremely tall room. The twin calmly breathed, the steam seeming to rise faster as she exhaled. Eventually his clothes were dry, and the steam cloud dissipated.

Both Kristoff and Anna were amazed at the show, simply muttering "Wow…" in unison. The previously wet doctor was a bit more composed, however.

"You have amazing levels of control, dear." he chuckled, "Well, when you actually focus on what you are doing. Otherwise mirrors melt to balls of fire" He looked over to Anna. "Something you two seem to share in common it seems, minus the fireballs."

The princess blushed at the statement, recalling the memories of when she had not been focused on what she was doing. "Yeah, that's us, I guess. Heh. What do you think…" she struggled with her words, realizing nobody knew the twin's name, "my.. uh.. fire magic double?"

She did not hear the words, however. As her mind descended into the now dark realm of her closed eyelids, something bright appeared directly in front of her. _I thought I had my eyes closed._ She opened them, and the bright object disappeared; closing them again, the object was once more present. _That's odd_. The twin tried to make out more details of the object, then let out a gasp when she finally did. It was Adrian's heart. It pulsed with a steady beat, slightly increasing in luminance with each pump.

The rest of the room's inhabitants had witnessed her strange behaviour, wondering what she was doing, what with the blinking and the gasping. Anna was still waiting on a response to her semi-question, and Adrian decided to keep his mouth shut, lest he interrupt the concentration of the pyrokinetic in front of him. The princess grew impatient as the girl continued to do the blinking, so she finally spoke up.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Apparently hearing her this time, and with her eyes still shut, the twin turned to Anna as if to utter a reply; but as her eyelids met Anna's form, the girl recoiled, as if struck by a lightning bolt. Her eyes snapped open at a rate seemingly inhuman, and she stared at the princess. Or more accurately, at her chest.

"Your heart. I was…" she struggled for breath, holding her hand up in front of her eyes as if to shield from the sun. "I was looking directly at your heart. I could see Adrian's when I shut my eyes, so I thought to see if I could see yours too..." The twin began to lower her hand, but shot it back up once more. "All I see is a brightness to rival the sun."

Anna felt her face go red with embarrassment. She was known for having an extremely big heart, for she cared about everyone, no matter who they were. It's why Hans had managed to manipulate her. _Well, I was also isolated for 13 years. That didn't help._ It was the reason Arendelle's subjects adored the princess. _Pretty much, no matter who they are, I can make people feel happy,_ she thought, bringing a beaming grin across her face.

The twin turned her eyes to Anna's face, letting out a caught breath when she could see again. "So, important note to self: do not look at Anna's chest." Kristoff seemed to choke when she said this, prompting her to cross her arms and let out an offended "Pfft."

**Author's Footnote:**

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I usually upload with a buffer system, but I made a gigantic shift in the story's path, so I had to scrap my buffer. Also, College.


End file.
